


The Rise of a King (and the Fall of a Queen)

by enderconheroz



Series: Sweet Seventeen [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Birthday, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, In this AU Komaru's the OG Lucky Student, ehehehe, not Makoto!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderconheroz/pseuds/enderconheroz
Summary: Did Ireallyjust base an entire AU after a song? Yeah, I did.__ __ __ __Makoto's sister, Komaru, has been the Ultimate Luck for a while. Her luck usually influences others around her. He's had his own luck for a while, but it only saves him from harm or hurt so it hasn't really been noticed.He's always been the younger brother, but tomorrow he's turning 17! His sister's planned out his birthday party and everything. He's really excited.
Relationships: Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto
Series: Sweet Seventeen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Rise of a King (and the Fall of a Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, be warned for violence!!

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg this is a wip but i accidentally posted it early rip


End file.
